Soul Eater
by Dinoreaper
Summary: Alright I had a pairing from Soul Eater, I like the show, I felt like making a fanfic, so... yeah
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back, writers block you can die in hell with the rest of my most hated things, and I'm sorry, this time I actually had a reason, I was typing and I spilled some milk I was drinking on my computer, DON'T WORRY my files were ok, and so was the computer, though I had to take it to a place to get it fixed, it took about a week, and that was after the long trip of writers block I had.**

**But luckily I'm releasing this along with a Code Geass so you guys should be fine, and I'm working on a little project in the meantime, if it's better than the crap I expect it to be I'll put it up.**

**So this is a Soul Eater fanfic ATTENTION I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER but if I did I would change a few things**

**It's Kid x Patty I'm sorry ****KidxLiz**** fans but their cuter**

**So long for now**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Kid x Patty: Hair**

Kid had a problem, late at night he woke up, it was a dream that a painting in his house wasn't symmetrical, he woke up and made sure it was straight. He tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible after having already got up and woken himself up, after all you couldn't accurately measure the symmetry of something half asleep.

He just had to sit there and wait for exhaustion to claim him, finally it did at about 3 am.

When he woke up he felt better, he did the morning check of his house's symmetry, brushed his teeth, put on some clothes instead of his pajamas.

He then went to school, everything seemed right, until at school a new kid mentioned how even though he was obsessed with symmetry he had only 3 white stripes on the left side of his head and not on the right (read: Bad idea). He then collapsed and proceeded to call himself useless asymmetrical garbage, Liz and Patty tried to cheer him up, but the combination of sleep or rather the lack of it, and the symmetry fit made him collapse, exhausted.

"Well great, this will be good to explain to the teacher" Liz said sarcastically "This is just getting annoying at this point, why does he always freak out at this stuff"

"Hey what if we dyed the right side of his hair with the stripes" Patty announced, happy with her idea, "Well maybe that will work"

They pick him up and go to the classroom and explain the situation to Stein. He nods his understanding and decides it's fine if he misses a day to get rid of the problem of his hair. It's messed up a class before so he lets them go.

They go back to Kid's place and set him up in a bathroom, they bring in a chair and set him backwards in it to hold his head up, he's asleep and they can't wake him up so they tie him up so he won't wake up and ruin the process.

"Alright Patty I'm going to go and get the supplies, it's a long drive to the nearest hair salon since there's not one in Death City. I'll be back in an hour or two, if he wakes up you can take off the rope and maybe go and watch TV or something until I get back"

"Alright" Patty says excitedly.

Liz goes and Patty is bored, she walks around the mansion a few times but there isn't anything to interesting. She goes back and sits with Kid, she tries to wake him up but he's fast asleep, practically in a coma. He looks so cute in his sleep Patty decides to try something, she leans in and gives him kiss, when she backs away she's not so bored anymore. After a while longer Kid finally wakes up, when he realizes he's tied up he freaks out.

"Kid, Kid it's ok we tied you up symmetrical" Patty says trying not to laugh.

"That's not... that's beside the point, WHY AM I TIED UP?" Kid yells angrily.

"Ok don't worry I'm untying you"

After Kid is untied.

"Patty why was I tied up"

"You freaked out about symmetry at school today so we decided we could die the right side of your hair with white stripes to make you symmetrical"

Kid stops and stares for a moment, then goes into "Symmetry is perfection" mode and starts thanking her for doing this.

"So is it done yet?"

"No Liz went to get some products for it"

"Oh alright, oh I can't take it, I'm so happy about this"

"Alright settle down let's watch some TV"

They do do that, but Patty still sees how Kid is still squirming as he's sitting, like a little dog waiting for his master to take him on a walk, a little cute dog with white stripes in his hair. A cute boy with white stripes in his hair.

She was bored out of her mind, Kid wasn't fun to talk to as all he could think about right now was how great it would be to be perfectly symmetrical. Finally to get rid of her boredom and calm Kid down she goes over and kisses him, he's still for a fraction of a second before he gets up and freaks out.

"Not now Kid, I'm bored and I want to have some fun" She decides it's time and takes off Kid's clothes, she slips out of her own as well, she brings him to the bed and lays him down, he's in a state of acceptance, not knowing how to deal with the situation he just decides to go with the flow.

On the bed Patty lays him out on his back, she then straddles him and faces him, she bends over and starts rubbing his dick, she laces her fingers to make it more symmetrical for Kid and soon gets him hard. At the moment his brain is a feeling of pleasure with a background voice saying perfect symmetry. Until she licks his head and that whole picture shatters, she starts off slowly a few licks to tease him and have some fun with his moans and groans until she finally goes down.

Up and down, up and down, it's all Kid can think of, every time he tries to focus on something it slips out of reach, though this is in no way a problem for Kid who is currently fine with everything around him. Finally Patty gets up and straddles him again, she lowers herself down until she's hilt deep, she's hurting but she smiles like it's better than boredom.

"If you want to stop we can" Kid says slowly.

"No I want this, I want you" Patty argues.

Kid nods slowly and tries to help her by lifting her hips up and down so she doesn't have to. When she's ready she takes over and goes faster. Soon she stops because she feels something weird, a twitch, she starts going again and there it is again, it feels good but she's not sure what's happening, eventually the twitches stop and she feels something gush inside of her, she smiles before something goes through her and she climaxes too, suddenly all is quiet, no noise at all before she falls on top of him, they're both tired and can't say anything. Finally Kid breaks the silence.

"Symmetrical sex, well what do you know" Patty manages a chuckle before collapsing, still to tired to talk.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Liz shouts when she walks in. Patty waves hi from on top of Kid and Kid is just thinking how such a great situation could suddenly turn to shit.

**So how's that for a Soul Eater fanfic, Soul Eater is more popular then Code Geass so people have probably read more of those than my normal ones, so I'm asking now to you. Was this any good?**

**Oh and thanks to... how about the lovely people at *** ********* I'm starring out the name so you can't find me.**

**I might do another one depending on how well this is received, if I'm asked for a specific pairing I'll do that but otherwise I'm continuing with Kid x Patty.**

**So long for now**

**-Dinoreaper**


	2. Update IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my viewers, I am so sorry I haven't released any chapters that's part of two things, I have been on vacation for the last half week or so, and writer's block. And do to problems beyond my control I'm sorry but I will be shutting down this account, after a few days of posting this document to each story I have open I will be deleting all of these stories, I will repost all of my chapters. And I will include a link to my old account in my new account's description, I'm sorry to do this to all of you, but it's important that I do this, see you soon. The new account is Dinoreaper2. Thank you for your consideration.**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
